the king of the hunt
by Praetus Azrael Antairian
Summary: After being called for a friendship mission, The Elements of harmony, Spike and, Ember, must now travel to another dimension to help save the World of Remanent, and help two being become friends. Dante, The lone wolf, bounty hunter, and Lionel, one of the last Beast Lords. will they succeed and save their world?
1. hunt 1

Rement. A shattered world full of danger. Monsters of grimm roam these lands. It is in this setting our hero's story begins. 8 beings from a world connected to rement come as if a answer to a prayer muttered by him. They were sent to help him save his world and in exchange they are to let him live in there world. This is the legend of the ultimate team. Team l.e.s.s.

[hr]

"Why must i always suffer just for my body? Just for being a beast lord?" a young bipedal lion with a orange mane thought as he wandered the empty streets of the slums of vale. His face plastered on wanted posters that said "wanted lionel lionheart the orange lighting for 500 counts of thievery against upper class citizens. 50000 lien reward dead or alive." Ever since he was a cub he wished he could be a hero. "I wanted to be a huntsman. To be respected for my talent and not hated for my body. But no one would team with me. I wish i could find people who would team up with me." he thought as he wandered the streets and back alleys of his home. Unknown to him he was about to get his wish in the craziest possible way!

[hr]

Meanwhile in equestria.

Twilight was in a panic as all of the elements of harmony's cutie marks were glowing, along with the dragon lord's scepter, and Spikes head. All of the symbols were circling the whole map.

"Twilight!" Spike said followed by everyone else. "Is everything alright!?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before!" Right as she finished, a flash of light appeared above the map, to reveal a book.

"Really! That's what we were called here for! A Book!" Rainbow dash said furious.

"It's a Spell book to cross dimensions." Twilight said in all. "I've been working on practicing this but I could never do it. I guess this is the day."

[hr]

In the middle of nowhere a train was travelling incredibly fast into a deep valley. On top of the other side of the valley, rested a boy. He had on a black trench coat and black clothing with dark red trimming. He pulled out a note from his pocket

[i]Dante,

I have a new mission for you. A hijacked Schnee train is supposed to arrive at a warehouse somewhere before it reaches Beacon. You are to stop it before it makes it there. Use any means necessary

Signed,

Steel[/i]

Dante put the paper back into his pocket as he heard a noise approaching. He stood up and walked to the edge. The train powered by below him. He fell leaned forward slowly and soon fell of the edge and was plummeting towards the train. He landed on the middle of the train and now had in his hand a sword in a rather bulky sheath. Several white fang members swarmed him in seconds.

"Who are you!? No matter, Get Him!" A much larger Member said walking away. The first White fang member charged him and was hit away by Dante's sheath. The rest of the White fang looked at their fallen comrade and then looked back at Dante, they all now charged him at once. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, Dante unsheathed his sword to reveal a Dark red Katana. He slashed several White fang knocking them over like bowling pins. Dante then Spinned around and with his sheath knocked over the rest of the white fang down behind him. He then gave chase to the Lieutenant.

"How The!?" The Lieutenant said seeing the boy chasing him."Get rid of him!" He said Starting to run into another car. A Atlesian Paladian-290 Dropped in front of Dante. He sheathed his katana and the weapon shifted, rolled and transformed into a sniper rifle. The Paladian threw a punch down on top of Dante. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Paladian within a second. He started to shoot the robot in the back and it turned around. Trying to kick him and Dante disappeared again, only to be found right above the robot. His weapon transformed back into his katanam and he began to cut repeatedly at the Paladian's back. The robot tryed desperately to shake him off but with no avail. With a mighty blow, Dante kicked the Paladian off of the car right ahead of Dante folded back to reveal a massive cannon.

"You've done enough meddling!" The Lieutenant said firing the cannon. Dante unsheathed his katana halfway and started to absorb the blast, while also closing his eye's. After the light disappeared he opened his eyes and they started to glow a dark red.

"HA! Now this will be fun to watch!" The Lieutenant said turning the cannon towards a nearby mountain. The cannon was fired again and the shot flew straight towards the tip of the the shot hit, the mountain began to shake. After a minute of shaking the mountain exploded to reveal a massive dragon grim.

"HA, HA, HA! You fool, you're dead now! Kill him my dragon! Show him not to mess-" The lieutenant was eaten mid sentence, by the dragon grim. Dante's glowing eye's opened wide in surprise. He sheathed his sword and the mechanism started to shift and turned into something different. Dante smiled as his scythe finished transforming. The Dragon grim punched the train where Dante was and the whole train was obliterated.

"This is going to be interesting." Dante said with a rather smooth voice. Two draconic wings and a tail sprouted from his back and he began to fly towards the grim's face. The dragon swiped at Dante again, but He teleported out of the way again. He bolted towards the dragon grims neck and his eyes started to glow brighter. Dante's hit the grim in the neck and pulled the trigger. Dante completely decapitated the dragon and his eyes stopped glowing. "To easy." Dante said flying away as his scythe transformed back to his sword.

[hr]

In a higher end part of vale a strange figure is feeling from the cops. A lion sprinting on two feet he twists his way through many streets and corners till he finally lost his pursuers. "I wish, huf, I didn't have to do this." he muttered as he stops and catches his breath. Plastered on wanted posters is his face with the words "lionel lion heart. Wanted alive. 50000 lien reward for even just info on this menace." he roars in anger "why! Why must i steal just to live! Why is my dream just out of reach!"

[hr]

Twilight was hard at work checking and double checking her work on a spell to cross dimensions. "Almost got it. Just need a bit more."

"Twilight you have been at that for hours. Ember is due to arrive any second!" said a small purple and green baby dragon.

"Not now Spike i'm almost done."

"Not like i'm one to stop you from doing something awesome but you should take a break."

"Not now rainbow dash!" she said obviously getting annoyed.

"The rest of our friends are waiting for you! Ember even already came!"

"Im got it pinkie!" as she said this her horn surged with magic her anger making her cast the spell. As her friends and ember get engulfed in the magic everypony and drake there new this was going to be a wild ride.

Back in remnant.

Lional while he walks sees a strange purple glow. "Some kind of dust? I should check it out."

When he finds out where the glow came from he sees a few humans and faunas. But to his shock they are with a beast lord. "A dragon beast lord? Strange."

The dragon is the first to wake up. "What the heck! Where are we?"

"She doesn't know where she and her friends are. Should i? No i need to help them." he thought. "Hello miss. The name is lionel. What is your's?"

"It's ember. Now where in tartus name am i?!"

"You don't know? This is the world of remnant. You have much to learn beast lord."

"Beast lord?"

"Ones like us. Human minds and animal bodies. Born with our aura already unlocked we are shunned and oppressed even worse than the faunus."

"faunus?"

"Humans with animal traits. Three of your friends are that and you don't even know what they are?!"

"They aren't human or faunus. They are ponies and one dragon."

As they were talking one of the humans start to wake up. "Oh by celestia's sun! Why am i so dizzy!?"

"Who are you! Are you here to try and enslave me!? Human!" he said with venom in the last part of his words.

"Human? I'm not human im-" when she looks herself over she sighs thinking. "Just like going through the portal im human. But what are spike rainbow and ember?"

"So human. Come to hunt me for sport? Or have come for all i have had to steal to live this long? Whatever the case i won't go down without a fight."

"Fight?! I don't want to fight you! And i don't even know where we are let alone want to harm you."

"You kind hunted us, enslaved us, and even killed my parents! Why should i believe you!"

"Because she isn't lying." said a second human wearing a stetson hat.

Calming down he tried to get in touch with his instincts. "My gut tells me you aren't like them so i'll give you and your friends a chance."

"That is all i ask. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What is yours?"

"Lionel lionheart. If you are new stick with me. But first. Come closer. I need to do something first."

She does so and with a paw on her he mutters "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

After he does this twilight starts to glow a purplish glow. "I have just unlocked your aura. Aura is the extension of your soul. It can be used for a great many thing. I will have to train you latter. As for the rest of your friends. Let me show you something only i can do with my aura." as he says that the resting ones are engulfed in flames but not burning up and start waking up rapidly.

"How are you doing that!? magic?"

"Not magic. One of my semblances is flame control. All the time i have been on the run i had to come up with moves like that. I call that my healing afterglow."

"Semblance?"

"A special power or powers unique to each human, faunas or beast lord. Any being that has a soul and therefore aura has a semblance. But it normally takes something to draw it out."

"Twilight 5 more minutes." said the young dragon faunus.

"Spike!? Are you okay?"

'She cares for a faunas like it is her own child. My gut was right.' lionel thought. 'Now then. Maybe they are the answer to my prayers.'

"This world is full of danger. The grim hunt us down, Human,faunas,and beast lord alike. We do have hunters and huntresses to steam the tide. I wish i could get into beacon academy but every year i am never able to convince anyone to be on my team!"

"We could, how hard could it be?" Rainbow dash said with confidence.

" that is assuming they would let a now felon become one. Why must be forced to steal to survive!"

"Beacon Academy, you said it's a school for fighting, so it's not a normal school? Twilight asked.

"it has some of the things you would expect like math history and science but first and foremost they train hunters and huntresses. The catch being they have never even let me take the exam to get in since they refused me at signal just because i'm a beast lord!"

"That's just wrong! Why would they do such a thing!?" Rarity chimed in.

"The humans are a prejudiced lot. It's not just beast lords. Even just faunas have trouble getting in. sad news is that it is allowed by law. Humans do what they want to us."

"That's just not right, I know an illusion Spell to make you look like a human. If you want we can get you in this Beacon Academy." Twilight said with a smile.

"As happy as that would make me it wouldn't work. The one stopping me would see right through it, not to mention i have no dust for you to use to cast anything. But if i can some how get the headmasters eye then i have a chance,"

"That's simple, all you need to do is just to demonstrate what fighting capabilities you have!" Rainbow dash said.

"You're onto something rainbow. What problems, that you know of, are going wrong in Beacon?" Twilight asked. Before he can say a word a loud "BOOM!" sounded.

"That might be my chance! Are you all with me?"

" You Bet we are!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Well hold on then!" he roared as he grabbed the two smallest and sprinted toward the boom.

"AAA, let go of me this instant!" Rarity screamed.

"Do you want to help or not?! I'm being gentle!"

"It's still the fact, that you do not pick up a lady and carry her this way!" Rarity said as they arrived at the location of the boom.

"Ok, Get Her!' A man in a white suit said as dozens of bad guys swarmed a small girl.

She wearin a red hood and to lionel's surprise has silver eyes. She also had a massive rose red scythe. "Try picking on someone your own size!" he roars as he sets down his cargo and clears a path to the girl.

"Wow, who are you?" the girl said with a young squeaky voice.

"The name is lionel. Now lets win this alright?" he said letting loose a lighting bolt on a big group.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled appearing behind the bad guys, and blasting them with her cannon.

"Where the heck did she get that from?"Lionel asked.

"I don't know, she just does that." Rarity answered.

Just as she fished saying that lionel shoots a fire lance over her head taking out some of the bad guys. "Watch your back" he says jumping into the fray with paws flying like blurs.

Twilight was struggling to land a hit when her hands glow purple for a second then a energy beam hits a new group. "What was that!?"

Rainbow is getting hit quite a lot. 'If only i had my speed!' as a blow was to finisher her she felt a burst of energy. Going with it she dodges at high speed a rainbow colored sonic boom going off behind her.

Fluttershy was scared but still trying to help. 'I need to do more! If only i could fight. But i'm just so weak.' it was at that moment a green colored huge bear like thing just appeared. "W,what is this?!"

Rarity was trying to keep some of the bad guys off her friends back when one tried to sneak up on her. But she saw it coming. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET LOST!" she yells a sonic wave coming from her yell knock the guy back.

Applejack was doing pretty good landing quite few powerful kicks. That is when a mob of them ganged up on her. "YOU JUST GET OFF!" her body glows as she sends them flying with just one hand.

"Nice!" the girl in red commented. She swung her scythe around her knocking over dozens of men at a tie, but they just cept getting up. She look like a professional huntress. Somehow one of the baddies knocked the scythe out of her hands, leaving her defenceless.

Spike was being used as a rag doll due to his small size. 'Why is it that im always to weak and to small to help!?' that is when spike feels something click. He starts to grow till he towers over the skyline. But unlike before he is in complete control. And his body is engulfed in green flames. "Not so fun now that im the big one huh!?"

Ember on the other hand was able to attack the man in the white suit. She was holding her own but the man was starting to overpower her. 'Why is it that this person can avoid everything i can do!? Is there nothing i can do!" in her anger a vortex of wind starts forming around her claws.

Everyone keeps up a good fight but other than lionel and the girl in red the rest start to lose ground. Its not long before everyone is stuck in a group enmies on all sides. "Im sorry my new friends." lionel said as he kept trying to clear a path.

Up in the sky, looked to be a flying person. The being landed on a nearby rooftop. "Whats going on here?" He said in interest. He scanned the battle before him. He counted about seven girls being over run, 2 males in the same situation. Over to his left he could a scythe he swore he knew, along with a fallen person."No, it couldn't be!" He said as his wings and tail folded into his trench coat. He then jumped over to the crowd near the scythe. "RUBY!" He said cutting through all of them. The girl managed to get up after putting up a poor fight with her fists.

"Dante? Is that you?" Ruby asked as the man turned around and gave her a hand to help her up.

"The one and only." Dante said, while his weapon turned into his scythe." now let's do this!" He said giving her scythe for her. She smiled.

"What are you standing around for!? Get them!" The man in the white suit said.

"I'll get everyone out of harm's way, while you go wild." Ruby said.

"Thanks" Dante replied while ruby darted around in rose petals. "Whose first?" Dante taunted. Three baes charched him. Dante soung his scythe like a bat and they went flying. The scythe transformed back to the katana and Dante was swiping at the men with ease. One of the men managed to block His sword. Dante just kicked the chest and he went flying. Almost all of the men were now down or running away. The badde Dante kicked went flying towards the man with the white suit. He simply leaned forwards and dodged the flying henchman.

"Well red, as fun as this was, I'm afraid…" He pointed his cane at Dante and the end reviled a disguised gun."...This, is where it ends."

"Not while im around!" lionel fired of a lighting bolt toward the man. "Sorry it took me so long dante, was it?"

"YOU IDIOT! Never get in my way!" Dante thrented. The man in the white suit got up and fired at Dante. Dante pointed his scythe at the ground and fired, sending him flying upward. When he landed the man was gone. He looked around to see him climbing a ladder on a nearby building. "Ruby, with me. We're going after him! The rest of you, Stay here!" Dante said looking at Lionel. "Especially you!" Dante said as his draconic wings and tail sprouted from his coat. Dante flew up to the roof while Ruby used her gun, and rode it up to the roof. The man in the white site was now in a floating plane and he fired another round at Dante. Out of nowhere a woman dropped in front of him and blocked the attack. The had on a white and black dress with a purple cape. She just adjusted her glasses, while doing some hand motions. Debris from the earlier shot started to fly towards the plane, making the plane shake violently.

"We have a huntress!" the man said managing to get to the cockpit without traded places with a woman wearing a skimpy red dress. She walked to the back in view of the three. Dante's Scythe transformed into his sniper rifle, Ruby did the same. The both began to fire at the woman. She just blocked the bullets with her hand. Ruby stopped firing as Dante started to fire at the driver. The woman lifted her hand as lights came from underneath the three. Dante rolled forward while the woman pushed Ruby, as she dropped her weapon, with her magic and jumped out of the way herself. The plane turned and flew away. Dante's sniper transformed back into his katana. Ruby turned to the woman.

"Your a Huntress! Can I have you autograph!" Ruby said in a fangirl voice.


	2. hunt 2

A New Beginning

Not long after she said that lionel walks up anger very clear on his face. "What the hell!? Why did you have me stay back you jerk! I could have helped!"

" Not After that Stunt you pulled, Novice! You got in my way, Never Do that again!" Dante returned fire

"GOT IN YOUR WAY!? He was about to shot you at a range that no one save maybe ruby here could have dodged! What was i supposed to do let you get hit!?"

"YES! You have no idea what I can do OR what I'm capable of!"

"And take the chance of you getting badly hurt?! What kind of person would do that!?"

"Someone with sense! That's Who!" The two were about to gut each other.

"Dante! Lionel!" the woman intervened.

"What Glynda!" Dante said surprising everyone around that he knew her.

"Why are you getting mad at me!? I did the right thing!" Lionel tried to defend himself.

"Why did you do that!? All i did was help." lionel said.

"Take a set. All of you, and be quiet." She said forcing them to sit in nearby chairs with her magic. She then arranged them in a line. "Now as I point to you, you are to say who you are and how you got the the scene of the fight." All of the girls present, were terrified.

"My name is twilight sparkle and i was following my new friend here. I didn't want to make him fight alone."

"My name is ember as far as why i went i wanted to fight to feel the feelings of combat in my veins. The fact that it helped my friends was a nice extra."

"I'm Ruby and I was shopping at the comic section of the store. It was overrun with bad guys and they threatened me and I acted first."

"My name darling is rarity. And i just did it to try do something."

"The names Rainbow dash and Don't forget it! Those Jerks were about to attack a little girl. I wasn't just going to sit there."

"My name is lionel and while i did want to help i intervened to try to catch beacon headmaster eye. I have wanted to be a hunter since i was a cub."Glynda walked to Fluttershy but she was crying and shaking, so she skipped her. She then just stopped in front of Dante.

"Always the troublemaker aren't you." Glynda said.

"We're done here." Dante said getting up with ease, while everyone else could hardly move.

"Not yet, sit down." A man said walking into the room. He walked to Ruby.

"You have silver eyes. a very rare thing to find. Tell me. How does such a young girl learn how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons known?" He said as Glynda showed a recording of her gathering up everyone up for Dante. She moved with her scythe like it was a part of her. "The only one i know who wields that weapon is a dusty old crow."

"oh my uncle crow taught me how to use my baby like that."

He then walks over to lionel "and you. Beast lord. You want to be a hunter? I know you have the resolve but why haven't i heard of you before now?"

"Sir they won't even let me into signal just for being a beast lord. Since i am not allowed there they won't let me take the test to get a chance to come to beacon. Even though i would likely pass all their tests with flying colors i can't reach my dream to be a hunter and help people!"

"So noble. And from what i saw you are no novice." he said showing lionel the footage of him. "I have heard of what you have had to do to survive. The orange lighting indeed. I'm going to offer you a place at beacon. You deserve the chance to prove yourself young lion."

"Really? I would be honored. But what about the fact that no one ever wants to team with a beast lord?"

"Leave that to me if you get in." he turned his attention back to ruby. "As for you i see the makings of a true huntress in you. I would like to give you the same offer as your friend." he then turns to Dante. "As for you i have a mission for you. To do it will require you to attend beacon as a student but the pay shall be good."

"I only trust one person to give me missions. You know who he is and you know that. So what makes you think I will help?" Dante said starting to get very mad.

"because i'm offering 10 times you normal rate. And with your skill i can bump you to a second year student with ease."

" So many things are wrong with what you said. I don't care about the pay, I care about the results. Also If I go to your school of lies, then I would have to join a team, and you know I don't play well with others."

Dante said crossing his arms.

"You care for her ruby was it? Well if you take this job you will be her shadow. And unless you need to you don't have to work with a team. I just want you for how good i know you are." Dante stood their a minute.

"My own room, and unlimited access. Make it happen and I'll be their. Just remember, I'm doing this for Ruby, not you."

"That is fine. And you will have your own room. As for access slip my name and you will get the access you need."

"Good." Dante walked over to Ruby. "See you there Ruby." He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"You better be ready. This shall test you in ways you didn't think were possible. Knowing this do you still want to join ruby, lionel, and you group of friends not of this world?"

"I would gladly try. To not only help people but to show that beast lords aren't the mindless animals people make us out to be."

"And our group needs to learn how to blend in so count us in as well."

"Since you made a deal with Dante, could I make one too?"

"Well i can hear you out but no promises on you getting what you want."

"Oh, well I just wanted to see if I could get on a team with my sister, Yang Xiao Long. She's attending Beacon as a first year their and I wanted to be with her." Ruby asked nervously.

"the way the teams are picked this year would prevent me from doing so but i could at least increase you chances. Sorry but that is the best i can do."

"Oh, well thank you for trying." Glenda walked over to ruby.

"I think it would be wise to follow your friend Dante now, Ruby." Glenda said leading her to the door.

"I get ruby but why are you taking a chance on me?" lionel asked not so sure of himself.

"As i said i feel you need this chance. Plus i always thought the lack of faunas at signal was just wrong. But the big reason is i saw you fight and despite your lack of training you have potential. Now prepare for this. And i will send for a transport for you later today."

1 week latter

Everyone was on board a airship headed to beacon. "It's finally happening. My dream is in my grasp." lionel thought as he smiled.

"Now remember everyp- everyone we need to try and blend in the best we can. So ember don't start any fights okay?" twilight warned as the group gathered around.

"Yea, I stopped the train, I guess you could say…" Dante said into a scroll, while walking close to the group to a window.

[i]"I saw the end result. Matter a fact. I'm looking at what's left now."[/i]

"Well technically, I didn't destroy the trai. That dragon grim did." Dante replied. Everyone else was listening in as close as they could, but could only hear Dante's end of the conversation.

[i]" The remains of the dragon is gone. I'm guessing you killed it?"[/i] The man on the other side of the scroll said

'A dragon grim!? He must be good to take on one of those solo.' lionel thought. 'Im no rookie but i would need back up for that.'

"Yea, once I absorbed the blast from that Shnee cannon, I was able to kill it pretty easy. I'll admit tho, it was freaking awesome to see that thing emerge from that mountain." Dante said nonchalantly.

'I have to assume that it is a big deal to fight a dragon grim.' thought twilight.

[i]"Alright, I'll send the reword your way here soon."[/i]

"Take your time. I'm heading to Beacon, I'll keep you updated. Oh, one question, did any of the white fang survive?" Dante asked. " I don't like to kill, if it's not necessary."

[i]"I haven't found a single body. So I'd say you're fine[/i]

"Alright then, that's good. I'll talk to you later Steel. Stay safe"

[i]"See ya Dante."[/i] Steel said hanging up.

"So he is against the white fang. That is good." lionel muttered as he got closer to twilight's group. "So we are going to beacon together."

"The white fang? What's that?' asked applejack.

"Its a all faunas group of terrorists. They are trying to get equal rights for their kind but are doing it all the wrong ways."

"Wait is ruby about to!?" lionel exclaimed as ruby starts to lose her balance and stumbles into a girl in all white even white hair. "Is that a shnee?"

"Watch where you are going you mindless child!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said getting back up.

"you better be! You almost made my dust case blow up! That would be very bad!"

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologised.

"just pay more attention next time. alright?"

"so you are a schnee. Heir to the foremost leader in energy production."

"Thats right"

"That is also known for questionable business practices."

"HEY!"

Somewhere else

"Hey Yang, how are you doing?" Dante said walking towards Yang.

"im daning just fine Dante."

"I'll let you know when you make a good pun out of my name, but so far that was bad." Dante said with a giggle.

"but ya I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now I'm just here for Ruby."

"Well that makes me glad. Keep close to her."

"Follow me and I'll take you to her." Dante said turning and walking away. Yang is quick to follow behind him. When she finally see her as everyone gets off the airship she walks over to ruby.

"Yang is that you!?" Ruby said running to her.

"yes its me little sis. Have you made any friends?" Ruby just giggled as she told her the story. Dante snuck off.

Elsewhere

"Ok, it's time for you to spill Oz. Why do you Really want me here?" Dante said entering Ozpin's office.

"I need your talent. The game i set is changing and you can help me keep it under control. I was honest about you shadowing ruby but not just to keep her safe. She has a great role in the future. And she will need both you and that beast lord to aid her."

"You mean that arrogant Cat!?" Dante said with Venom in his voice.

"Even you can see his potential right? The gap between the two of you is smaller than you think. Give him a chance."

"I don't like him, and I doubt that his potential is close to mine. Earlier I said I killed a dragon grimm and his face said it all. It's like I just said I could fight ghosts."

"He is young and has only had minor training. With training he could surpass that team. I'm not asking you to be friends. Just when the time comes try to work as a team is all. Can you try to do that?"

"Well then. At least you give it thought at some point. Better than i thought it would be."

"Alright, one more question."

"Sure go ahead. Just make it quick." Dante smiled

"Where are you holding your 'opening' at?"

[hr]

"So we are doing what!?" rainbow dash asked as everyone was lined up on pads.

"you are going into the forest to find a relic. The first person your eyes meet is your partner for your time at beacon."

"And how are we getting there?" asked ember.

"You shall be dropped in. everyone must use their own landing strategies." he said as the first one went off. Lionel was sent flying through the air at a breakneck speed.

As lionel started to fall he lets down some lighting straight down and slowed himself down. 'I need to move!' he thought as he dashed off. To his surprise the first person he saw was the dragon beast lord from before. "Guess we are partners." He said smiling.

"Guess we are. So lionel. I need a weapon. Some of these "grim" are too big for my claws alone." ember mentioned.

"For now just let me lead. Have you figured out how to use your semblance?"

She simply smirked and wind flows around her. Lionel could feel the power surge through the air.

"Good. now then let's try to find some of the others." lionel said. Walking off into some brush.

[hr]

In a separate bit of the forest Spike was dusting himself off. "Now to find twilight and the others." He said as he picks a random direction and walks that way. Eventually his luck decided to help him as he came across Twilight. She saw him and ran straight towards him to give him a hug."Spike! I'm so glad to see you. Stay close alright? I'll protect you."

"NO! I have always been the one to be protected. Now i will help you!" as if a answer to his resolve a pair of green blades about half his size pop into existence the same flame of his semblance fading.

"Alright then spike. Let's find the others."

Pinkie pie was smiling as she just landed in a cream pie out of nowhere. "That was fun! Now to find somep-someone." that is when she heard a scream. Racing to the source she sees fluttershy surrounded by grim. "GET AWAY YOU BIG MEANIES!" pinkie pie screams as she pulls out here cannon and blasts them to dust. "Guess we are partners." Pinki said putting away her cannon. Fluttershy weakly smiled and they walked off to find the others.

[hr]

"All of the Students should have landed by now." Dante said walking through the forest. He heard a commotion heading straight towards him. He jumped into the tree above him and waited.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!"Rainbow Dash said running under him. A second later a big bear grim could be seen. Dante slowly fell backwards and fell right above the grim. In the blink of an eye, Dante's katana appeared and he decapitated the gim.

"That was awesome! Guess we are so lucky!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we're only partners for now." Dante said sheathing his sword.

"I know but with someone as awesome as you with me we will pass this for sure!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you." Dante said with a slight bow.

"we should get going. We need to find those relics."

"Lead the way." Dante said wanting to see what she can do.

[hr]

Rarity just dusted herself off as she aimed her landing to hit a soft grass patch. 'Now to find someone.' she thought as she walked. When she got a ways in she spotts applejack. "Oh good! Applejack! Dear!"

"Hu? Rarity? Glad to see you but if you can't tell i'm in the middle of something!"

That is when rarity spotted the grim in the air. "Maybe we should head away from it?"

Applejack sighed then nodded. "Lead the way."

[hr]

As lionel and ember walked they were both on edge expecting to be attacked at any time. "It's quite. To quite."

"Look Out!" Ember said as Lionel ducked. Ember thrusted her hands forwards and a type of force pulse emitted from it. The pulse hit the grim and vaporized it. "Are you ok?" Ember asked Lionel. "Yes. That was close. Must have been careless."Lionel said as they approached an opening from the trees. When they made it to the opening they saw all of the other hunters. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lionel said looking straight at Dante.


End file.
